The Conception
by AminalLuv
Summary: ONE SHOT. The title and the SMUT warning should say it all.


**Title: The Conception**

**Summary: A prequel to _The News About AJ. _The title should say it all ;)**

**AN: Although this piece is intended to compliment _The News About AJ_ it can act as a stand alone piece.**

* * *

Logan closed the door behind his two best friends. They had been the last to leave the party and he breathed a sigh of relief at their departure. He had been happy to spend time with them, happy to spend time with all his friends, and he loved that Rory had been thoughtful enough to orchestrate this event for him. He was so grateful that she had been willing to share him on their last night together, but at that moment he just wanted her to have him completely; no more sharing.

He turned around but remained standing in front of the doorway for a moment, watching her. She had her back to him and she was gathering up empty cups from around the room. She was still in her mod, Twiggy style outfit, minus the white vinyl boots, and her hair was still hidden underneath the pin straight, dirty blonde wig she had donned for the occasion. He sidled up behind her and snaked an arm around her waist, resting his head on her shoulder. He used his free arm to pull the wig off her head and allow her natural, chestnut locks to cascade down. "Hey, why don't you leave that for later," he whispered in her ear, taking the cups from her hand and setting them on the coffee table.

"I have to clean up, " she responded tersely, trying to go back to her distraction but he would not release her from his grasp.

"The mess isn't going anywhere," he assured her. _But I am_, he silently added with regret. He could tell that she had the same thought as her whole body tensed up in his arms. "Why don't we go to bed," he suggested, following the request up with a tender kiss in the crook between her neck and shoulder.

"I'm not ready to go to sleep yet," she told him. He could hear her voice crack at her attempt to hold back the tears. "If I go to sleep now, then when I wake up..." she trailed off.

"Hey, who said anything about sleep?"

She turned around in his arms to face him and the wry grin upon his face. There was something different about his smirk, there was pain hidden beneath his normally, jovial expression. It was tainted with the knowledge of what would happen in a few hours; with the knowledge that he would be leaving her. "Logan, we can't," she tried to sound stern.

"Says who?" he asked.

"Says your doctor. You're not supposed to do any strenuous activity."

He laughed at her reference to sex as a "strenuous activity," not that she was wrong; he could definitely break a sweat making love to her. "Hey, it's been almost a month. I feel fine. Healthy as a horse," he assured her.

"Logan, your recovering from six broken ribs and a partially collapsed lung. I hardly call that healthy as a horse."

"I'm fine, Ace," he tried again. "I just..." he sighed deeply, "I just need to be close to you right now."

She looked up into his beautiful, chocolate brown eyes and saw the longing in them. He wasn't just a horny boy looking to get some before he went away; he needed her, he needed to share this intimate moment with her- to love her and to be loved in return. How could she say no to that? "Alright," she nodded her head in agreement.

He leaned down and kissed her passionately. After a moment he pulled back slightly so that their foreheads were still touching, and smiled at her. "Come on," he said. He grabbed her hand and they made there way towards the bed on the other end of the large, studio apartment. They stood at the foot of the bed and kissed again. She ran her hands up his chest to his shoulders and pushed his jacket off as his hands grabbed fist fulls of her shirt and pulled her closer.

She broke their kiss so that she could remove his t-shirt and he raised his arms obediently. As the shirt slid over his head her eyes landed on the red, raised scars that were still fresh on his torso. She dropped the shirt on the floor and brought a hand to his chest to trace them softly with her fingers. She looked up at him questioningly. "You're sure?" she asked.

He locked his eyes with hers "Yes."

"You promise to tell me if I'm hurting you?" she asked.

"Sure, Ace," he chuckled.

"Logan," she scolded.

"Fine, I promise I'll let you know if I'm in any pain." It was a lie, and they both knew it. Once they started he wouldn't let her stop for anything, short of him bursting into flames- but at that moment, the pretense was enough for both of them.

"Lie down," she commanded.

"But..." he started to protest. They weren't ready for the main event yet; for starters, she was still fully dressed .

"Just lie down and let me worry about doing all the work."

That remark was met by one of his infamous smirks. "I think every guy has dreamed of having a beautiful woman tell him exactly that. Perhaps I should fall off cliffs more often," he jested as he sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Don't even joke about that," she admonished.

"Sorry," he replied, properly remiss.

"Just don't let it happen again," she smiled at him.

"Yes dear," he returned her smirk as he settled himself into position on the bed so that he was lying back but still had a good view of her.

She began undoing each and every button on her shirt, her movements teasingly slow. He stared at her intently as though nothing else existed; it was just him and her and their need to be together. She finally undid the last button and slipped out of the top. Her hands moved to the side of her skirt and she drew the zipper down. She let go and gravity brought the skirt to her ankles. Next she reached around her back to unclasp the white, lace bra she wore. She discarded that piece of clothing with the rest. Finally, she pulled down her panties and fishnet stockings and when she was fully undressed she climbed onto the bed.

She crawled her way upwards, hovering above him. He sighed in anticipation but was cut off as she leaned down and pressed her lips to his. "Are you comfortable?" she asked.

He smiled at her genuinely. "I'm perfect."

"Good." She placed one more chaste kiss to his lips then moved back down to start removing his pants. She unbuckled his belt and undid his zipper, pulling the pants down over his narrow hips and sliding them off his legs. She positioned herself above him and sank down.

He sucked in a sharp intake of breath at the feel of her ensheathing him. The sudden expansion of his lungs sent a sharp pain coursing through his thorax. He tried not to shudder at the stabbing feeling. He concentrated his thoughts on a lower region, letting the physical pleasure drown out the physical pain. He closed his eyes, trying to savor the feel of her but after a moment he changed his mind. He wanted to see her, since he didn't know how long it would be before he would have that opportunity again. He opened his eyes and took in her beautiful form moving above him.

He noticed that she had chosen to close her eyes as he had originally done. He felt the sudden need to see into those beautiful blue orbs that could tell him so much. He wanted to see into them and be able to tell what she was thinking, what she was feeling. "Ace," he called out to her.

"Logan," she responded in kind.

"Look at me," he breathed. Her eyes fluttered open and found his. He could see the hesitation in her and while he appreciated her concern he didn't want her to hold back. Suddenly the slow pace she had set didn't seem so right anymore. "You won't break me," he assured her, reaching his hands out to her hips to pull her deeper down onto him.

She moaned in pleasure but tried to contain herself. "But you're hurt," she tried to protest despite the feelings of titillation that assaulted her.

"So make the pain go away," he pleaded and he was no longer sure if he meant the pain of the bruises and broken bones or the pain of his breaking heart.

She looked down at him and saw the sincerity in his request. She let go of her inhibitions, quickening her gyrations. Their forced words melted away to nothing more than grunting and the moaning of each other's names. All rational thought dissolved until all that was left were their primal feelings of love and lust. He began thrusting his hips up to meet hers despite her earlier request to let her do all the work; he could no longer control the whims of his body and she was too caught up in the moment to care that he was doing more than he should. Their bodies moved together as though they were one unified being, until they found their bliss and came together.

She leaned down, bracing herself with her arms so as not to lay her weight on his chest, and kissed him before climbing off and collapsing next to him. She snuggled up to him silently, resting her head on his shoulder but not his torso.

As soon as she was off of him he was confronted with the pain he had been ignoring. His chest ached from the rapid breathing and every time he inhaled too deeply a sharp pain radiated through him. He didn't care; he'd had his Ace, he'd made love to her for the first time in a long time, for the last time in a long time. He stroked her hair as they lay there quietly, enjoying each other's presence for the short time they had left.

"Thank you," he finally spoke up.

"Logan, you don't have to..." he pressed a finger to her lips to silence her.

"Thank you," he said again. "For being with me. For understanding me. For all the second chances. Thank you for loving me."

"If I could have a super power, I'd want to be able to freeze time. Then we could stay just like this. It's not enough time, Logan. It's not enough." She looked up at him, tears brimming in her deep blue eyes.

"Shhh," he replied, kissing the top of her head softly. "It'll be OK. I'll be back to visit all the time and before you know it, the year will be up and we'll be back together for good," he tried to comfort her, though he personally thought a year with out her would seem like an eternity. A year before he could be truly happy again, a year before he could go back to waking up next to her everyday, a year before he could start his life with her. And start a life with her he would; he'd make her his girl, his Ace, for good.

They continued to lay in each other's arms both trying to fend off the sleep that threatened to take over. They wanted to revel in every moment they had left, not wanting to miss out on a single second. Eventually sleep won out and they both drifted off to dreams of what it would be like when they would be back together again.


End file.
